WASTED YEARS
by Karen19
Summary: After his return to JAG something happens to Harm and the repurcussions take years to recover from. REVISED


JAG is owned by Bellasarius Productions.

My first completed story

I just thought a different way that season nine could have gone….downhill.

End of season eight different, Mac went to Paraguay, Harm resigns and spends a short time at CIA, They didn't have the fight in Paraguay.

Revised version.

August 2003

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

1630 hours local

It took a lot to stun this particular SEAL but it just happened. Admiral AJ Chegwidden left the courtroom stunned. He'd have been less surprised if Martians landed at Headquarters. To be honest he expected the verdict of the court-martial to be innocent, not guilty, although sometimes verdicts were not whap you would hope. He'd actually expected the case to be thrown out during the Article 32 hearing. Now he needed to inform his boss Sheffield and it was a call he absolutely did not want to make. What had been a nightmarish possibility after the misbegotten audit of former Commander Lindsey was about to become a terrible reality. The outcome of this one court martial would send several officers stationed here into new paths. Some would advance, but one career was irretrievably damaged. Despite extremely vocal protestations of innocence from the lawyer turned defendant, one of the admiral's senior officers had been convicted of not one but two felonies. Convicted, dishonorably discharged and soon to be disbarred.

The sentence handed down seemed as lenient as it seemed harsh. The actual time he was about to serve was surprisingly low, but loss of rank and forfeiture of pay, added to a dishonorable discharge and the pending revocation of his license to practice law would make it very difficult for the now disgraced officer to find decent employment when released in a few years.

Many of the staff members had been in the courtroom for the announcing. AJ knew most were as just as stunned, those who had not been able to be in the courtroom were now finding out. This had the grapevine working faster than warp speed.

"Commander Turner my office now." Sturgis Turner, who had been in the courtroom, followed the admiral. They walked quickly to the admiral's office. "Coates, hold all my calls." Turner closed the door behind him. "Sit down commander. Let me get right to the point. Things around are going to change. Colonel Mackenzie will remain the chief of staff for the time being. However, in all likelihood, she'll soon get orders to transfer to CENTCOM. Too few of our military attorneys are fluent in Farsi; they could really use her language skills. When that happens, I want you to be my chief of staff." He paused. He could see that Sturgis was disappointed in the outcome of the court martial. It wasn't because he was a long time friend of the defendant, he'd been defense counsel. "Son, I know you did everything you could to prove his innocence and then some. Unfortunately, the case against him was airtight. Captain Krennick was on top of her game."

"Thank you admiral, I still believe he's innocent, proving it will be difficult now. I'd like your permission to keep looking for anything that will exonerate him. We can always appeal."

"Permission granted, just be careful, otherwise you might be sharing quarters with Commander Rabb. Correction, Seaman Rabb."

Security holding area

JAG Headquarters

McLean Virginia

Same time

Harmon Rabb sat on the cell bench in shock; his life was in ruins, he'd just been convicted of drug possession and the possession of classified documents. He was innocent. He hadn't been able to prove it. Prison time would be especially dangerous for him. He'd been a trial attorney for far too many years to have not acquired a long list of people who wanted him disgraced and behind bars. The marine guards had shackled him with their usual proficiency when he left the courtroom, as he had not gone willingly. When he didn't voluntarily submit to the handcuffs the large security officer had pinned him against the table and put his arms behind him and cuffed him as well as then had shackled his feet as well. He knew it was not conduct becoming an officer, but what the hay, he was no longer an officer but a convicted felon. He knew the next three years would be hell --- the last place any trial attorney wants to be is the same place he has sent clients.

FLASHBACK

Six weeks earlier

It had'nt been Harm's morning. He left his apartment early to get to work earlier than usual. However the Lexus wouldn't start, so he ended up having to walk over to the storage unit where his kept his Corvette, to take it instead. The battery in his cell phone was dead, he'd forgotten to charge it the night before, so he hadn't been able to call in and say he was running late. As usual, the few remaining payphones in his area did not work.

The tall commander exited the elevators, attempting to stealthily enter the bullpen and conceal the fact he was late yet another day, but he couldn't avoid the admiral's eagle eyes.

"Rabb, my office NOW!" The admiral bellowed. The Commander was determined to be the death of him yet. There were times when he wanted to blame his baldness on the commander, but he had lost his hair before they'd even met.

"Talk to you later, Commander" Lt. Colonel Mackenzie told her partner in passing, as he walked towards the admiral's office.

He was giving a very accurate impression of a young student headed to the principal's office for some infraction. The day before, the admiral had warned him about his tardiness, threatening to have him escorted to work by the MP's if he was late again that week.

Rabb stood at attention before his commanding officer. "Admiral, I am sorry, there is no excuse. I had car trouble. I tried to phone, to let you know I was delayed, dead battery on two fronts, car and cell". When the admiral did not answer, right away Rabb's eyes shifted and he noticed two civilians in the admiral's office.

"Commander, we'll discuss that matter later. These two men are here from Metro Police and they'd like to ask you some questions. Just to be on the safe side, commander, I'll act as counsel."

Rabb nodded, thankful for the admiral's support, his confusion grew, what could two District police officers want with him?

"I'm Detective Banning and this is Inspector Rossi. We'd like to ask you questions about your whereabouts during the last eighteen hours."

Rabb started, "I left here about 1830, then drove over and talked to Dad for a little while, and went home. I got home about 2000."

"Where's your Dad, can he verify this?" Detective Banning asked. He was the senior officer.

"His name is on the Wall; I go there quite often to talk to him."

"How long were you there 'talking' to your dad?" this also by Banning.

"About forty-five minutes."

"Do you have anyone who can verify that?" the other officer asked.

"No, I went alone."

"If you give us your license plate we can check it out."

The commander complied, writing on a piece of paper his vehicle information and license plate number giving it to the younger officer. Rossi continued his line of questioning. "So after leaving the Wall what did you do?"

"I went home, called Mom while I fixed supper. I wrote a letter to my brother, worked on a couple of cases and actually got to bed at a decent hour. I was asleep by 2230. I woke up at 0530 and ran, mainly in my neighborhood; got back to my place at 0610 and left at 0715 so I'd be here early, but the car wouldn't start; apparently, the battery had a suicide pact with my cell phone battery. They were dead. I keep my other vehicle at a facility a five-minute walk from my place. I was able to flag down a taxi about a block from my building; otherwise I'd still be on the road."

"You said you called your mother".

"Mom lives in California; with the time difference I knew I'd catch her at work. We talked for about twenty minutes. Mostly how the gallery was doing"

"Gallery?"

"She owns an art gallery."

"You said you wrote a letter to your brother. I take it he doesn't live in the area?"

Rabb shook his head. "He's out of the country."

"Have you mailed the letter?" Rossi asked this question.

The commander shook his head. "Guys, why this line of questioning?" he asked. Apparently, the Admiral had been briefed on the situation, as he had not commented yet.

"There was an incident last night, according to our records your vehicle was at the scene. At this time, we're just verifying your whereabouts. We'll check everything out, we need to get back in touch with you, so if you need to leave town, let us know." With that, the officers left the admiral's office.

The admiral didn't dismiss Harm. He came around to the front of his desk and stood face to face with the slightly taller younger man.

"Commander what was that all about?"

Harm stood at attention. "Sir, I have no idea. Like I said, I went to see my dad, and went about my business. I didn't go anywhere."

The admiral sighed. "This office is becoming a three ringed circus, if it's not Lindsey's half-baked accusations, it's the DC police. He shook his head, debating what to do, in the best interest of the office.

"Commander, I am going to let your lateness slide this time only because car problems can and do occur. However, to make sure you stay available to talk with our civilian 'friends', I'm going to keep you here at headquarters. I know you don't have any cases going to court in the next couple of weeks. Lt. Kelley is out, a death in her family. I want you to take her cases. I want you to review the budget; I'll need that by end of day on Friday. See Coates for the papers. You're dismissed."

Returning to his office, he closed the door, placed his cover on the filing cabinet and plopped down in his chair. "Could this day get any worse?" he said to himself as he booted up the computer. There was a knock at his door. "Enter"

"Hey, fly-boy" Mac greeted him, a little too cheerily as far as his day had been going. "What did the admiral want?" she asked curiously. She had been about to ask him his opinion on a legal matter when the admiral ordered him into the office.

"Since my return I've been in Chegwidden's doghouse, and now it seems I've just built a subbasement for said doghouse. He gave me the budget review which is due Friday, in addition to Lt. Kelley's duties, since she is on emergency leave. You know, I have enough the grunt work already. If I don't get back into the admiral's good graces soon, I doubt I'll be leaving DC again for anything Navy related, until the Olympics, and I'm not talking about the ones in Athens next year, either. I'm talking Beijing. Remind me never to resign without thoroughly thinking it through and then come back, okay? They way things stand I'm seriously considering putting in my twenty, moving to Southern California and hanging out my shingle. There is very little chance I'll make Captain. Too many dings on my record Silver Star and two DFC's notwithstanding."

"Harm, Lt. Kelley is doing freedom of information requests. You really are in Chegwidden's doghouse. Who was in there?"

"Two Metro detectives wanted to ask me about something that happened last night. They seem to think that I was at the scene. They're checking my whereabouts last night. Other than talking to Mom on the cell phone for about a half hour, I have no one who can corroborate my whereabouts. I made the call on my cell so it shows I made the call, but it doesn't exactly help because I could have made the call at home. I forgot to recharge my cell phone afterwards, so this morning it was deader than the proverbial doornail. The Lexus wouldn't start, and with no working cell phone I couldn't call in. That didn't help. When I got here, Chegwidden told me I need to become better organized. He said reinstatement aside; several of my actions this past year have him seriously considering my transfer. Antarctica, Alaska and Tierra del Fuego came up as strong possibilities. All in all a great morning, NOT!"

Mac was surprised at Harm's outburst. She'd only asked a simple question and surely hadn't expected to see him so frustrated. She had to leave with Sturgis for an investigation in Pensacola in a few minutes. She wanted to talk to Harm, and hated to leave him when he got down on himself.

"Are you all right?"

Do I sound all right? Harm answered brusquely.

No, that's why I asked."

"I'll be all right. Just one of those mornings, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yes mom, I have work to do and you have a flight to catch." He tossed the small sponge ball that had been on his desk in her direction.

"I'll see you Thursday." She caught the ball and lobbed it towards his file cabinet.

"Sounds good try to call me if you can, I'm going to be busting my six to get everything he wants done by Friday." Mac smiled, as she left she heard him chuckle when she told him,

"I'll be thinking of you slaving inside while we're enjoying the Florida sunshine."

"Just shut the door Mac."

Thursday

JAG HQ

1023 local

Commander Rabb had forwarded all his calls to voice-mail as soon as Mac had left his office. The only break he'd taken from work since his 'discussion' with Chegwidden was a scheduled early morning dentist appointment. He'd been working eighteen hours a day, eating at his desk, and told the others not to disturb him, he had at least a day and half worth of work in less than a day. He worked on his few pending cases and a pile of Freedom of Information Act requests that seemed to rival Mt. Everest as much as he could. He'd arrived that morning at 0600 and only left his office once, and that was for a cup of coffee.

The intercom buzzed, Harm heard the admiral's yeoman. "Commander, the admiral wants to see you ASAP."

"Thank you, petty officer, I'll be right there." He noted where he'd left off, saved the worksheet on the computer and ambled over to the admiral's office.

"Commander" The admiral did not appear pleased. He was not alone.

It was the two police detectives from earlier in the week. "We've already talked with the admiral. Harmon David Rabb, Junior you are under arrest. This morning, we obtained a search warrant for your apartment. Classified documents, along with several ounces of a controlled substance were found." Harm was stunned to put it mildly.

"Your case will be in military court. Because of the nature of the crime you will, if convicted, spend a portion of your time in federal prison."

Commander, you will go to the brig immediately. Once you're processed, these two will see you, I'll get you counsel." Chegwidden was not about to toss Harm to the wolves like he'd had to when Singer had been murdered.

Detective Rossi proceeded to handcuff him. The look on the admiral's face brooked no argument, it said we WILL talk you will be cooperative. To Harm's relief the bullpen was empty, many were on break, fortunately for Harm except for Petty Officer Coates, no one saw the cuffs. At the admirals request the officers positioned themselves so it wasn't apparent he'd been handcuffed. Harm walked stiffly, stone-faced as the officers directed him to the elevator. It was the second time in six months he was accused of a criminal act.

The admiral told Coates, who sat in shock. Her one-time defense attorney just led away in cuffs, to get Sheffield on the phone. When Turner and Mackenzie reported in they were to see him ASAP.

As AJ feared, it was not pleasant having to inform his boss of a senior officer's second felony arrest in a matter months. It had taken much persuasion to get Sheffield to okay Harm's return. Now the commander was accused of theft of classified material and possession of narcotics. Retirement seemed to be a very good idea. He was considering retirement, more and more frequently. Less than ten minutes later, the intercom buzzed.

"Admiral, Commander Turner and the Colonel Mackenzie are here," Coates, informed him.

"Send them in." These two officers did not give him the same sized headaches Rabb did.

"At ease, I take it your investigation went smoothly."

"Yes, sir the commanding officer decided not to prosecute. Lt. Gordon resigned his commission. Lt. Carson will have a letter of reprimand put in his file." Turner answered.

"Good, I wanted you to come immediately to my office upon your return. Ten minutes ago, Commander Rabb was arrested."

"What!" the two officers interrupted simultaneously.

"Let me continue." He ignored the break in protocol. He'd have done the same thing if he was the junior officer.

"He's accused of theft of classified information as well as possession of a controlled substance. They agreed to try this in military court with the proviso a federal prosecutor is second chair for the prosecution. The SecNav made that quite clear. Commander, I'd like you to be lead on the defense. I want Bud to assist. Colonel, take over the commander's cases and the budget review. He was covering for Lt. Kelley and her files can wait. I think Sheffield learned the hard way earlier; he said the orders to stay completely out of Lt. Singer's trial hindered the investigation. Rabb will be at the Washington Navy yard shortly. You and Lieutenant Roberts go meet with the commander. Inform Bud. Let Coates know, I'm calling an all staff meeting in 15 minutes, dismissed."

The two officers left the room stunned. They put their game face on before leaving his office. "All staff meeting in 15 minutes people." Mac informed the staff who were sitting at their desks.

"Bud, could you come into my office." Turner ordered.

"Yes sir." Bud hurried to Turners office. The commander looked as of someone close to him had died.

"Close the door. We've just been given a new case, the admiral wants you to assist. We're going over to the Yard to see our client. "

"We've been excused from the meeting, I'll fill you in."

The younger attorney left in search of his wife, updating her, then quickly made his way to Commander Turner's car. He could tell the commander was shaken up, that made him nervous, because Sturgis was usually unflappable. Whatever the case it had obviously shook the senior officer to the core.

"I'll fill you in." As they were leaving the parking lot, Sturgis told the astonished junior officer who their client was and the charges. "We'll find that out, Lieutenant, I guarantee you that."

End flashback

Present

1640

Quantico, VA

Still in a state of shock, Harm sat in his cell thankful for one thing. He'd been partially exonerated; so he wouldn't spend the next twenty to thirty years at the military prison for theft of classified documents His stint with the CIA had upgraded his security clearance, even if records at JAG showed a lower classification. However, just having the possession of the documents found in his apartment was what couldn't be explained. It resulted in a one-and-a-half year sentence in federal prison to be served after his time at Leavenworth. His defense tried to prove the both the documents and drugs were planted, but blood work taken after Harm's arrest sealed his fate. He'd explained he had been to the dentist the morning of the arrest, and had a shot of Novocain. That statement didn't stand up against the analysis of the blood work, which had shown small traces of cocaine. He'd vehemently denied he'd ever used cocaine, and nearly found himself in contempt of court. Unfortunately, the results of the blood work weighed heavier than any protestation of innocence in the minds of the panel.

November 2003

JAG HQ

0800

As Chegwidden expected, Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie was transferred to the Pentagon shortly after Harm left for Leavenworth. She was now working with top brass in Iraq. Turner was chief of staff; he seemed perfect for the job. AJ knew he would eventually make a great JAG. After a few years, he would transfer him for command experience. He was a natural for the position, more so than Mac or Rabb would have been, AJ realized. He made it his goal to groom the top JAG spot for the African American attorney. He was thankful Captain Krennick had been unavailable for the position, having been asked to leave the Navy or face a sexual harassment charge, and former Commander Lindsey was where he belonged. Tiner was TAD at Headquarters while Singer's replacement was completing maternity leave.

Morale in the office during the last several months had been low. A good portion of the low morale was because of the fate of the former commander, the other the war in Iraq. With conclusion of the hostilities things had looked up, The admiral knew they would be busy the next year or so because of the arrests of the many high Iraqi officials for various crimes against their own people.

Bud and Harriet were expecting their second child any day. However, the circumstances of Baby Sarah's birth made them apprehensive. AJ was praying the little one would arrive safely. After all that had occurred in the past two years he doubted the Roberts marriage or family would survive if anything happened to the precious little one Harriet was carrying. He also prayed this little one would be born in the hospital and not in his office. It was, after all, the Judge Advocate General's office, not a maternity ward.

"Turner, my office and bring Lieutenant Tiner as well."

"At ease, last night at Leavenworth there was an incident between a guard and a couple of the prisoners. I want you to go and investigate to see if further charges are to be filed or if there is any mistreatment of the prisoners. Commander I expect that you two will be gone for most of the week."

"Yes, sir" the two officers replied.

"Commander, Lieutenant, if you have a chance, I think there is someone there who could probably use a visit from friends about now."

Sturgis knew the meaning without AJ having to say another word. "Understood."

"Dismissed."

The two officers turned to leave the office, but the admiral's voice stopped them before they got to the door.

"Commander?"

"Yes sir?"

"Tell, Rabb…tell…tell him we're doing everything we can to get him out of there."

Sturgis nodded silently. They had made absolutely no progress toward proving Harm's innocence, the admiral had been the biggest supporter of their efforts, off the record, and Turner was immensely grateful for that. "I will sir."

US Disciplinary Barracks

0800 local

Leavenworth Kansas

Their flight the day before delayed due to thunderstorms in DC. Turner and Tiner arrived in Kansas late in the evening. They arranged with the superintendent to meet with the inmates in the morning. They first met with the superintendent and arranged to meet with all the guards and prisoners involved. They then would question any inmates who had been in the vicinity during the incident. They were both surprised to see one name on the list of inmates: Rabb.

"Bring in the next witness". Turner told the guard.

Rabb entered. "Tiner, congratulations on your promotion. Sorry, I didn't have a chance to tell you before I left." There was a brief appearance of the Harm they knew when he said this.

"How are you doing Harm?" Sturgis asked.

"Fine, sir, considering I don't belong here sir." Rabb's tone of voice changed and was now bordering on insubordination. Harm sat down, his body language radiating anger and frustration. He'd previously outranked them both. Sturgis had never had heard that tone of voice from his Academy roommate.

"Relax, buddy, I know this is tough. Everyone at JAG, from the admiral on down is working to clear you." Sturgis calmly told his friend.

Harm's body language relaxed and a lessening of hostility in his attitude. "I'm assigned to the library. I was filling the cart when I heard an argument at the other end of the room. I couldn't hear what was being said specifically. I didn't see anything, either. I was getting a couple of the books on the top shelf for Miller; he's one of the lifers here, and he can't reach. I was facing away from the incident."

When Turner had told Harm to relax, Tiner had as well. This had been the toughest interview he'd participated in since his graduation from the Naval Justice School. It was one thing to talk to a witness or a defendant. It was another to see an officer you tried to emulate in prison garb and stripped of his commission. It seemed any anger Rabb still had was directed towards Turner. Jason Tiner had been finishing his term at the Naval Justice School during Harm's trial. He hadn't seen Harmon Rabb since his return from Paraguay when Rabb had tossed his cover to Tiner.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything or hear anything which can prove or disprove the guard's case?" This question came from Tiner.

"No." It was obvious to both that Rabb would not say anything else about the incident they were investigating.

"Well, if you're absolutely certain you don't have any information for us, I think we are done. I heard from the superintendent you and Lindsey stay away from each other. Keep it up. I know you don't want to end up here permanently. Mac mentioned she had a chance to see you last month when she saw her Uncle Matt. Before we let you go, I wanted to let you know we left a package for you in administration. It's from all of us."

"Thank you sirs." It galled Harm that Tiner was now a senior officer to him. Harm was excused and he went back to the library to finish out his shift. He'd already made it clear to the people involved in the incident he hadn't seen what happened; he was doing his time and just wanted to stay out of trouble.

As he filled the daily requests from the infirmary and solitary, he regretted his insolent attitude because shortly after his conviction, he had received a letter from Sturgis. In it, Sturgis acknowledged that Harm was innocent and he was doing everything he could to prove it. Sturgis had very little time to pursue any new leads. With his promotion to Chief of Staff and all of the other personnel changes at JAG he was busy professionally and personally, having met a wonderful singer, Verese Chestnut. It turned out to be a short romance; He and Bobbi Latham would reconcile and marry in less than a year.

One Week Later

Leavenworth Military Prison

Ft. Leavenworth, KS

"Rabb, you have mail." Harm went to the recreation area after his shift in the library. He had one piece it was from the Roberts. A birth announcement, it included a letter.

We are pleased to announce the arrival of Melissa Harmony Roberts.

When Harm saw the middle name, his eyes welled up up. He didn't even care he was in the recreation room with several other inmates; it was the best news he'd gotten since he'd been in prison. Despite his best efforts, his tears started to flow in earnest when he read the contents of the letter.

"Dear Harm, (You always tried to get me to call you that off duty)

Always remember that there are people who believe you're innocent --- that you were somehow framed. We're looking for anything that clears your name. We want you to know we will never give up. Melissa needs her godfather, even if you can't be with her for a few years. Meanwhile, we'll make sure she knows what a special man you are.

We will fight this, Harm, and we'll win.

Harriet, Bud, AJ and Melissa

The second sheet was a picture AJ drew. The four-year-old had drawn a picture of his family. Harm put it up on the wall of his cell, knowing it would be difficult to see the picture daily, but decided it would help him focus getting through this ordeal and nailing the individual who obviously framed him.

August 18, 2004

Ft. Leavenworth, KS

Just weeks before his release from Leavenworth and transfer to federal prison, the prison chaplain sent for him to inform Harm his mother and stepfather were killed in a multi-car collision near their home. Because of an incredible snafu by the guards, in Harm's opinion, Harm and former Commander Theodore Lindsey had been placed in adjoining cells the day before. The two had been arguing for weeks, and the close proximity to each other had both of them snapping at each other and the two finally came to blows, and nearly started a riot minutes before the news reached the chaplain. As punishment, Harm was not permitted compassionate leave for the funeral.

Rabb and Lindsey had gotten into a few verbal scuffles during their mutual incarcerations; but this one was entirely Harm's fault. He'd instigated a verbal fight, which then turned physical, and it landed Lindsey in the infirmary. Harm spent the remainder of his sentence in solitary until his transfer to the federal prison system. Other than his confrontations with Lindsey, Harm had been a model prisoner while at Leavenworth. Considering the amount of fellow inmates who had justifiable cause to dislike him this was amazing. He was not aware of Clark Palmer's machinations on his behalf. Palmer knew Harm would be on guard against him so he kept Harm wondering when the other shoe would drop by being 'nice' and leaving him alone. Rabb was also not aware Palmer was conspiring with someone on the outside.

The Day after Labor Day 2004

JAG HQ

0810

Captain Turner, who'd just returned from vacation, was walking from the break room through the bullpen to his office. He had been told by the admiral to take Rabb's office. He noticed Lt. Sims had a huge smile on her face. "Good news, Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir."

"We got a letter from Harm. His time is up --- they're going to transfer him to Florida."

"That is good news? Care to elaborate?"

"My parents live about a half hour away from where he'll be."

"This will give us an excuse to see them more often, but not have spent all our time with time with them." Harriet stopped. She saw an old friend coming out of the elevators with two other senior officers.

"Leftenant?"

She noticed the captain's stripes on the visitor's uniform jacket. "Captain Brumby, it's nice to see you, may I help you?

"Lieutenant Sims, it's nice to see you again. We're here to see the Admiral."

"You're the RAN officers we're expecting?" Turner queried.

"Yes we are. Captain, I served here a few years ago and I see a great many new faces since I left. Leftenant, if you have a couple of minutes after my meeting I'd like to catch up with you."

"Yes sir. If you will follow me, I'll let the Admiral know you are here."

"How do you know him?" Sturgis asked when she returned a minute later.

"That is Captain Mic Brumby, or as Harm used to say, Bugme."

"That was Mac's fiancé?" Sturgis knew he'd heard the name Brumby before.

"That was Mac's fiancé." Harriet confirmed.

"I always wondered what he was like in person. I know Harm didn't much like him, but everything I've heard from Bud and the Admiral, he was a good attorney." Sturgis told Harriet as they went to perform their respective duties. Sturgis was in the meeting with Brumby and the other officers from Australia as the admiral's chief of staff.

The RAN meeting with the admiral went until just before noon. Harriet attempted to leave for lunch before the meeting was over but an urgent phone call from downstairs derailed those plans. Captain Brumby went over to her desk. "Leftenant, why don't you join me down in the commissary for lunch, you can fill me in on what your family is doing. I was very sorry to hear about Bud, what happened exactly?" In the move to the new house, Harriet had misplaced Brumby's address.

Once they sat at a table in the commissary, Mic started the conversation "So, Harriet, how are you and your family?"

"We are doing fine, sir. AJ just started kindergarten and our daughter, Melissa is just over a year old. Bud's also doing well. The docs still have him come in for monthly checkups, but otherwise he's fine."

"As you know, Bud was stationed on the Seahawk. He and Petty Officer Coates were at a dedication for a school in Afghanistan when he was injured." She stopped, even after a few years it was a tough subject to broach for her.

"What happened, how bad was it?"

Harriet took a deep breath as she set her fork down. "There was a land mine, he was trying to stop a kid from stepping on it, but…" she stopped and took a couple of deep breaths before she was able to continue. "Bud was the one who triggered the mine. He was badly injured… they couldn't save his leg. Harm told me, much later, he found out they lost him briefly during the operation. He fought his way back. Bud is still in the Navy but restricted to land duty. "

Mic had heard Bud had been injured, he hadn't heard just how serious the injuries were. The time difference between the two countries added to the fact he had been at sea when this occurred had made for little contact between friends. "I'm truly sorry to hear that. I'm glad to hear he is doing well. Can't say I'm surprised, Leftenant. He was always very determined, and I'm sure having a woman like you at his side made all the difference, too."

"Thank you sir," Harriet said. She told him Bud had been promoted to Lieutenant Commander several weeks earlier. "Tell Bud congratulations for me."

"I will."

"I didn't see Sarah earlier, is she out of the office today or is she TAD out of DC?"

"No, the Colonel isn't with JAG anymore. She was transferred to the Pentagon. I know she's on leave in Moscow right now, helping Sergei and Galina with David --- they're getting ready to move here."

"Who are Sergei and Galina?" He knew the name sounded slightly familiar to him.

"You remember Harm's brother, Sergei?" The Australian nodded, that's where he'd heard the name. "Sergei, his wife Galina, and their son David are moving here, the Colonel is using some of her leave to help. And see her godson,"

"You called him Harm, not Commander, or is it now Captain? All the time I lived here he couldn't break you of that habit."

"Harm isn't in the Navy anymore," she said taking a bite of salad.

This surprised and disappointed Mic. "You're kidding! I thought he would be a Navy lifer for sure. So does he working here in DC?"

"He's between firms right now," Harriet replied. To herself she thought, "it's the truth', he's between the custody of the military prison system and the federal prison system. "I just heard from him. He's moving close to my folks." She changed the subject. "So, Captain Brumby, how are you? I see you got married."

"Yes, my wife and I have twins; two girls, they're a year old. I don't see them as much as I would like, as soon as this is finished I'm taking leave and we're going on a long holiday. What to see a picture?" Mic reached for his wallet.

"Yes, I do, I happen to have pictures of AJ and Melissa in my purse." They both retrieved the pictures of their children and spent the several minutes sharing parental stories.

Getting back to recent and not so recent JAG gossip Mic was surprised to hear of Lauren Singer's murder and that Harm had been the chief suspect. He was floored to hear who the guilty party was. "Lindsey? You've got to be kidding? He seemed like the last person I would have pegged as a murderer?"

"Apparently they argued, she hit her head and was knocked out. That wouldn't have sent him to Leavenworth. What sent Lindsey to Leavenworth was he tossed her over the bridge they were standing on into the river, she drowned."

After they finished lunch, Mic had several hours free on his schedule. With the news, he'd just received he needed to make a number of phone calls and visit certain individuals. Obviously, things had not worked out on this end.

March 2006

Federal Penitentiary

Marion, Indiana

0900 local

Retired Admiral AJ Chegwidden was waiting in his car. The weather had decided to be fickle, even though it was middle of March, a late winter storm was brewing, it felt like the middle of February. "Rabb, hurry up, I don't want to miss our flight."

He finally spied the tall former attorney walking out the prison. The three years behind bars hadn't been kind to Rabb; he appeared to have aged a decade instead of three years. Harm had been notified of his disbarment shortly after Melissa Roberts' birth. His reaction to this had earned him a month at hard labor. With the exception of his fight with Lindsey, it was the only ding on his record as a prisoner.

Flashback

2003

Leavenworth Military Prison

"Rabb you have mail. You need to go to administration for it -- its certified mail. I can take you now." Harm followed the young guard through the maze of doors. He informed the guard there was certified mail for him. After giving his number to the officer, he was given an already opened envelope. He hoped it was good news, proof of his innocence. He was shattered to see it was from the Bar. He would no longer able to practice law when he was released. A second career now been forcibly taken from him. He knew the letter was coming, but still, it hurt him down to the core of his being. In an uncharacteristic rage, he knocked onto the floor all the contents on the desk. He then fought off the guard who'd escorted him. Harm gave him a black eye in the scuffle and it took two more quickly summoned guards to subdue him. The superintendent had not gone easy on Harm; the flowers on the desk were from his daughter, and the vase that he broken was handmade by her. The superintendent did not tolerate abuse especially to a guard in his office. Harm was given a month at hard labor. The superintendent told Harm he was recommending (read ordering) counseling while he was in Leavenworth, and continued while incarcerated in Florida.

His time at the federal penitentiary was much different; he hadn't put anyone into federal prison. Nevertheless, he spent most of his time in solitude. The deaths of his mother and stepfather hit him deeply. Harm had privately started to see a counselor before his arrest, in attempt to work through many issues. His abrupt departure from the Navy, his brief and tumultuous time at the CIA had torn him up inside. His arrest, conviction and imprisonment, had most definitely not helped. The deaths of the Burnetts nearly sent Harm over the edge.

Before their sudden death, he'd been able to talk with his mother and Frank, clearing up many issues between each of them during their brief visits to him, and in lengthy letters. It did not help that Harm had a tendency to internalized problems instead of talking either with a counselor or with the person in question. One of the reasons Harm knew he and Mac had not taken their relationship further. Harm and Mac had started seeing each other during his time at the CIA, when he'd returned to JAG, they'd kept their distance from each other except for professional reasons.

AJ Chegwidden had received some correspondence from his former subordinate during most of Rabb's prison stay. He was worried what the younger man would do now that he was free. He knew Harm was bent on finding the person who'd set him up.

Financially, Harm was more fortunate than most who were just getting out of prison. The Burnett's death left Harm a wealthy man. Harm received eighty percent of the estate. To both brothers's surprise Sergei had received twenty percent.

Trish realized after Harm's arrest she had to forgive her late husband of any animosity she had for him fathering Sergei. Sergei wasn't to blame, if there was to be blame it should be the leaders of the Soviet Union. She and Frank worked with the INS to bring Sergei and his family to the US. Sergei's portion of the estate stayed in the states. That was the only proviso in the will. While he lived in Russia Sergei was sent a monthly allowance to make sure all his needs were met. The Zhukov's used a large portion for their house payment once they arrived in Michigan.

Galina commented to Mac while she was in Moscow helping the get ready to immigrate that when she was young she never thought she'd own a home, much less in America.

Harm was transferred to Marion for the final year of his sentence. While at the Naples facility, he'd overheard a plan for a major uprising. He quietly informed the authorities, who quelled the riot before its start. As soon as it was prudent, he'd been moved to another facility for his protection. Because of the expediency, unfortunately, it meant a move to a high security prison as opposed to a medium security facility. The following winter had been unusually cold even for Indiana and the Rabb had been ill a great portion of the winter.

Harm and Mac had reconciled their friendship; her Uncle Matt died of a massive stroke and Mac was no longer conflicted as to whom she should visit in Leavenworth. She was still spending most of her time in the Middle East so their relationship grew deeper through daily letters. During the last visit before his release, he asked if they could still be together. His earning potentials were more limited than hers were and he was just old-school enough about this for this to bother him. Fortunately, she would be transferring to a position that would keep her in town more. They knew the time together would be precious. But they would be alone. When she realized there was just no way for her to be there on his release date she arranged the next best thing.

The plan was for Harm to stay with the Admiral. On Monday, he had to his probation officer to look for work and a place to live. It would to be hard to find something that wasn't minimum wage. Any place of employment would find out about his dishonorable discharge, and the fact he'd been convicted of drug possession. Harm decided he might try to find something working on old planes. He would eventually have to re-qualify for his pilot's license; it had expired during his time at Leavenworth. Few companies might look past his record and take him on as a pilot. It would not be easy, but at least he was out of prison. He was determined to clear his name, even if it took the rest of his life and living in a cardboard box to do so. It had been three years since his arrest and conviction; he knew it was possible to find out who had planted both the classified papers and the drugs. He had his suspicions but he had not been able to prove them while at Leavenworth, neither had his friends at JAG. He'd confronted Clark Palmer about it -- only to get a couple of weeks in the infirmary for his troubles. Surprisingly, just before Harm left Leavenworth, the sociopath helped by giving him a few names that might or might not pan out. Harm was going to tread very lightly with that list. He wasn't sure exactly what Palmer was up to. He definitely didn't trust him. At this point even false leads were better than no leads at all.

"The Roberts will be over for supper tomorrow night. I invite them over for dinner a couple of times a month. Being around those kids keeps me young. You're welcome to join us. I know AJ wants to see you. The other three are growing like weeds as well."

"I'll think about it, admiral." Harm's voice sounded tired, and defeated.

"Call me, AJ son, I'm retired, you don't have to sir me."

"All right AJ. I'm going to find work as soon as I can. Thanks to Mom and Frank's estate, I won't have to be homeless. I'm going to find out who framed me if it's the last thing I do. I have a few ideas as to who it was, but after three years, the trail is going to be quite cold. "

"Just be careful. When you get proof, let me know, I don't want you to end up back in prison." That got the first genuine smile the admiral had seen in years. They reached the airport with a few minutes to spare and AJ called Marcella to tell her they would be home and that in honor of Harm's first night with them he would pick something up. Harm had been very surprised to get a letter from the now retired admiral saying that Marcella was temporarily living there. While visiting she'd had appendicitis and had an unexpected reaction while at the hospital and her recovery was slow. She was staying with him until she could return to Italy.

The next evening the Roberts family arrived on time. Little AJ remembered Harm, and through letters had kept in contact. Harm talked to the now seven-year old boy. "AJ, I don't know if I wrote and told you, but I always liked getting the pictures you drew for me. They made my day whenever I got them."

"Mommy and Daddy told me that you had to go away, 'cuz some people thought you did something bad and you got "grounded" for a long time.

"That is right, AJ, I got grounded." He looked up at Bud and Harriet and grinned ruefully. "Right now, I'm staying with Uncle AJ and Aunt Marcella. I'm going to find a place to live so you Melissa, Nicki and Jimmy can come and visit me."

"Do they really have to come with me?" AJ queried the look of consternation on his face.

Harm laughed as he told the second grader, "No, we can do some big guy stuff." The young boy looked very relieved.

The rest of the weekend went quickly, although, at times, Harm felt at loose ends not having a structured day.

Monday morning arrived all too quickly. The now retired admiral was teaching a pre-law class at a nearby university. As Harm's driver's license had expired during his incarceration, Harm went with him to the university. The probation office was a couple of miles away, and Harm insisted on walking there. "I finally have the freedom to take a long walk; I'm going to take it. If it is to visit my parole officer at least I'm free to take it."

He also wanted to call a detective agency to find the locations of people on his list of suspects. He decided to call the Stetson Group, founded by former intelligence operatives he'd worked with occasionally while with JAG. He wanted to keep the admiral out of the loop if the list was phony. Until he got himself a cell phone, he needed to make his calls away from the house.

The walk didn't take him quite as long as he had thought, even though it was a cool blustery day Harm was enjoying the scenery. He knew the next months would be difficult. He'd known it would not be easy to get a job, even for someone with his skills because of his record. It would stop most prospective employers cold. He arrived at the probation office and signed in. After waiting about twenty minutes, he was ushered into a cubicle. The probation officer reminded him of his mother's brother, if his uncle had let himself go.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Alexander, your probation officer. You will see me twice a month for the next year for a drug test. It may happen at anytime, at home or at work. While you are looking for work, I need to keep tabs as to where you apply. I will be checking up on you." The man checked his notes. "It says here you are currently staying with an AJ Chegwidden. Is he a friend?" The implication was not positive.

"He's my former commanding officer, sir" The man looked a little surprised, few of his clients called him sir.

Alexander took a closer look at the file in front of him. "I see you were in the Navy. A pilot, then a lawyer, that's an interesting combination." He looked surprised. Most of his clients had been in and out of trouble since childhood. "You could try to be reinstated to the bar, I don't hold out much hope in that regard. But you will be able to test for your pilot's license if you stay clean for a year."

Rabb began to talk. "I rebuilt a Stearman biplane and kept up on its maintenance. I know the only experience is on my own plane if there are any openings for work like that, I'm interested."

"How long are you going to stay with Mr. Chegwidden?"

"I'm going to look begin looking for my own place this afternoon."

"Let's get this weeks test over with. As soon as you have employment, or a place of your own let me know. If you are to going out of Virginia, Maryland or DC you to clear it with me. Here's my card. You won't know when I am going to check up on you, so keep your nose clean." The two men went into the restroom, there was a stall set aside for drug tests -- no door. After the indignity of prison, it didn't take Harm very long to fill the small cup.

"See you next week Mr. Rabb." Mr. Alexander showed him where the exit was.

Harm walked back to the university enjoying the fresh air and no fixed schedule. He knew Chegwidden and wanted to find something soon so he went over to the student union building and checked the bulletin boards for rooms to rent as well as a couple of job information kiosks. Everything seemed to be minimum wage but Harm realized, he'd likely have to take something paying that low wage.

One job sounded like a good place to start-- a mechanics job at a service station. He took down the information. Not far from the Roberts. He wouldn't have to worry about visiting Bud's family. He hadn't been a good godfather for the last three years now he wanted to see the children as often as he could.

He checked the time and noted the class was over. A few students lingered to ask questions. While waiting Harm got to thinking, 'I may not be able to practice because of my conviction, maybe I can find some place where they will let me clerk. That way all my years of law school won't be totally wasted.'

The admiral noticed him standing there holding up the wall. "I take it everything went okay?"

"It did. I'm going to check out a few job leads. Is it okay to use your address?" The older man nodded. "I just had a thought while you were talking, I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. I'll see if there's a firm who'll take a disbarred attorney on as a law clerk."

The admiral thought about it, "All you can do is try. You'll be doing a lot of drudge work if you go that route. It will be pretty much all paperwork."

"I know, at least I'd still be with law. I've a lead on a few apartments as well. They won't be anything close to the size of my loft but at least I won't have any roommates. The next roommate I want to choose. I have someone in mind" The retired admiral chuckled at that remark.

As they were walking to the car, AJ spoke. "While you were in the shower this morning I got a call from Giovanni, Francesca's husband. She's due in a few weeks, if you don't mind house-sitting while we're gone, you can use the house. Once you get your license and insurance, feel free to use the car. Francesca sends her love. She said you could come if you wanted. I think she forgot you can't leave."

Since AJ had errands to run, he dropped Harm off at the DMV to renew his license. Fortunately, for Harm, his license hadn't been expired for more than six months, if it had been a few weeks longer he'd have had to take both the written and the driving test again. As it was, he just needed a new picture. He knew his insurance company was for military personnel, since he had been dishonorably discharged, he knew he would need to find a new company soon. The company sent him a letter stating his insurance was to be cancelled in one month. This was despite the fact he'd paid his premium during the entire incarceration.

When they got home, Harm went into AJ's study to work up a C.V. It just might get him a job in the field he'd come to love.

He knew it would be a long shot but all a firm had to do was say yes. It would be humiliating explaining why. There were things in life that had been a long shot before--getting his mother to sign the application for the Academy after his little 'trip' to Southeast Asia when he was a sixteen had definitely been a long shot.

His mother signed the paperwork on the last possible day for him to attend. He just barely made the deadline for that year. He'd found out a couple of years ago Frank had reminded his mother that one way or the other Harm was going into the Navy, he knew Harm would have gone into the recruitment center on his eighteenth birthday and enlisted if that was what it took.

As a condition to her signing the papers, he had to give up his recently achieved driver's license until his graduation from high school. In addition, he had to work at the gallery three days a week and Saturdays. When he returned from Vietnam, he fully expected to be on restriction until he was thirty. His punishment was no fall or winter sports. This hadn't gone over well at school since he had been slated to be starting quarterback. The team didn't have a good season mainly due to injuries but Harm was unfairly blamed for the lackluster season. To the teen, it felt like a jail term. Now, having spent time in jail for real, he realized just how lucky he had been upon his return from Vietnam. The school counselor prevailed when it came to basketball, reminding Patricia Burnett that it wouldn't look good to any college or university if he didn't play at least one sport during that period.

The following day Harm looked for a place to live. Housesitting for AJ gave him time to find a decent place to live. He found a condominium in the first complex that he looked at. It was near the Roberts house, which was an added bonus. He applied, the manager said he would call him and let him know.

Wednesday morning he had an interview with a small law firm in Reston. A former colleague, Alan Mattoni, was now a senior partner at the firm. The interview went well; Mattoni must have paved the way. Harm wasn't sure they would offer him a position. He was wrong. They were willing to take him as a clerk. The partner who interviewed him told Harm if he wasn't disbarred he would gladly have him on board as a senior attorney.

The only problem --- it would only be temporary. The clerk he was to fill in for had been called up for active duty. The job would likely last no longer than one year. He took the offer hoping by the end of the time he could prove his innocence.

The condo would be his, but wouldn't be available for a month. Housesitting for AJ would be the perfect situation. He'd kept most of his clothing in storage at the Roberts', including most of his suits. Since he'd been career military, he didn't have the extensive wardrobe many professionals his age had. The suits needed a little altering since he had gained weight. Granted not much, but he knew he'd would need some alteration done if he didn't want to sound like Tiny Tim when he sat down.

When he got back to the Chegwidden's he emailed AJ the good news. Since the last letter he had from Mac said she would still be out of town he called Jennifer Coates to see if she was free for dinner. She was. He also knew because of her time in the brig Coates could relate to what he'd been through better than most of his friends. Harm realized in all the years he had lived in DC he hadn't taken the time to see many sights from the view of a tourist.

The first thing on Harm's agenda was a visit to the wall. When they arrived at the mall, Harm went to the section of the wall where his father's name was located. Even though he was in civilian clothing, he stood at attention. He started the visits to the wall this way and he wasn't about to start it differently now.

"Dad, I know it's been a long time since I've been here. For the past three years, I've been in Leavenworth or in the federal system. Before you start yelling at me I'm innocent. I know I've pulled some bonehead stunts in my lifetime, I never took drugs. If we can prove who might have done this I want to find out. I can be cleared. My clearance level is what landed my six in the federal system. Apparently, after my time at the CIA my security clearance was dropped back to where it was before my resignation. I still don't have any idea how cocaine got into my bloodstream. The only thing I can think of is somehow someone injected me. If I could ever prove I didn't use the stuff maybe I could get my discharge changed. I don't know how many times in the past three years I dreamt of being able to practice law Anywhere. I 'm still in the law, only thing is I'm a clerk, the oldest clerk on record probably. There's very little chance to advance. If I really don't like it. I'll stick it out while I take an aircraft mechanics course. I loved restoring SARAH. I just might see if there is a market for restoring old planes like her."

Harm relaxed his stance and continued his "talk" with his father. "I want to go to visit Grandma, but I need to clear it with my probation officer. I can't leave DC without notifying him first and she's the first one on my list. I've seen a few of my friends from my time at JAG. Bud and Harriet have four kids now, two little girls now Melissa Harmony Roberts. Nicole Beaumont, and James Kirk, Bud must have slipped that one past Harriet. I saw Sturgis Sunday evening. I'm envious of him, dad. He has a wife, Senator Bobbi Latham, and a newborn son. He's also in line for the job the Admiral once groomed me for. He is the adjutant to the new JAG. Apparently the new guy is a Marine."

"I'm going to have to wait to talk with Mac, she's overseas. She was promoted about the time I went away, and spent the past couple of years dealing with the big brass. She's a full bird colonel. Dad, we've written over the past few years. Written things we couldn't say to each other face to face. She visited when she could while I was at Leavenworth. With her Uncle Matt, there we didn't have very long visits. We talked, I mean we really talked, usually by letter, and truthfully, she kept up the writing better than I did. She wants to date and flat out told me in the last letter she doesn't care if she gets grief for seeing a dishonorably discharged ex-con. She told me she is interested in our baby deal if I still am. Did I ever tell you about that Dad? She's working with the Russians on some treaty in the Middle East. With her knowledge of both Farsi and Russian, she's been in the thick of it for nearly six months. She sent me pictures of David. I think he's the cutest baby I know of, but what can I say dad, he's a Rabb. He has Grandma Sarah's nose and Mom's eyes. He has your chin, and it looks like the Rabb height but at ten month's you never can tell. Mac has been taking pictures for me videos as well, those I had to wait to see until my release. I won't be able to visit my nephew freely for a year. My probation ends in a year. Then I can travel where I want, when I want. Until then I have to clear it with my p.o."

"I'm going to call Grandma and set up a visit. This week I am just going to enjoy the freedom of being outdoors and free. In all the time I've lived in DC, I've never really taken the time to see the sights, the Smithsonian, besides the Air and Space section that is. See you soon dad". He walked for a few minutes, by the Korean War memorial, and past the Lincoln Memorial. He looked at the still relatively new World War II memorial. He'd never known his grandfather Rabb, who'd died when his dad was an infant. He called Jennifer, using the Admirals borrowed cell phone, who told him to meet him at the north side of Capitol Building.

When he got there, Coates was waiting. "Let's go to Senator Turner's office." They went into the building going through the ubiquitous security, signed in and went to the small office Bobbi had. Coates ushered him into the room. "Surprise!" There were several people he'd wanted to see. Bobbi had Sergei and his wife Galina plus David as well as Mac in her office. Harm went over and hugged his brother, gave his sister-in-law a quick hug. He went over to Mac and gave her a big hug and a long kiss. A kiss of missed closeness, a kiss of wanting and a kiss for the future all rolled into one.

Sergei had an inkling of what his brother had been through. Sure, there was a difference between being a prisoner of war and a prisoner, but he knew what prison was like. They'd both been there against their will. He never believed Harm had taken the drugs. He wished over the past three years he could retraced his brother's last few days of freedom to prove he had unknowingly taken or been administered the drug. He'd spent two of the last three years working on the process to immigrate to the United States. He cleared a major hurdle towards that goal when Trish Burnett finally acknowledged he was her late husband's son. David had been born in Los Angeles during one of their visits. It wasn't not planned that way; he was six weeks early, which made for some frightening moments for the baby's health, With the baby an American citizen and Trish's acknowledgement that Sergei's father was American. Bobbi had been able to help Sergei and Galina. Before her death, Trish had said David reminded her of Harm at that age. As a Senator, Bobbi was smoothing the way for Sergei to forgo the full waiting period before being granted citizenship. Galina would have to wait the full amount, she didn't have one American parent like her husband.

Galina worked in Bobbi's office in Detroit as an administrative assistant. Before Frank's, he'd arraigned for Sergei to work as a helicopter pilot for executives in Michigan. The young couple said that even though they liked the sunny weather, it seemed unnatural to have sunny warm weather in the winter and wanted a colder climate.

Mac had been very busy the past three years. Her early promotion to full Colonel had been a surprise. She visited Harm when she could while he was at Leavenworth. She had to divide her time between Harm and her Uncle Matt, so the visits between the former partners had been brief but she had been very good about writing to him, writing a couple of times a week. Harm wasn't as dedicated a pen-pal. It seemed like Mac received one letter for every three she sent, but she knew it was killing Harm to be stuck inside, and he probably didn't have much he wanted to tell her. Mac could tell that he was discouraged. The letter she received after the Burnett's death frightened her. So much so she didn't care it was 0300 her time. She phoned the chaplain to let him know Harm appeared suicidal according to the contents of the letter she'd just received. Her heart was breaking. She wanted to be with him but she was half a world away. The nearly twelve hour's time difference between locations underscored the urgency of her call. She faxed a copy of the letter to the chaplain after vocally highlighting the highly pertinent part. Harm sent to the infirmary for psychiatric evaluation.

When he later found out her phone call had instigated the observation he took her name off his visitors list. Harm wrote her a scathing letter telling her -- when he was ready to talk to her he would initiate it. Until then she was not to write or visit him. It was only a week later that he was transferred to federal prison. He had no contact with her while he was in Florida, beyond furious with her, feeling that she'd interfered in things that were none of her business.

However, he'd forgotten, in his depression, she still had his medical power of attorney. When he moved to the maximum facility prison in Marion, he finally realized what a help she had been. It had taken only one request to Harriet to get Mac's current address. He wrote a long letter asking her for forgiveness. He asked for a chance if she was still interested in pursuing a relationship with him, if that was not to be, he wanted them at least to remain friends.

She wrote back to him, telling him she'd been genuinely concerned for his well-being, and quite hurt he'd forbidden any contact and that it had taken him a better part of a year to write to her asking for her forgiveness. She also was clear, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget what they meant to each other, she wanted to remain friends and was willing to start a romantic relationship, at his speed.

The visit with Sergei and his family went smoothly. David, normally very shy with strangers, went to Harm immediately. His parents explained that they'd kept a picture of Harm next to his bed so he would know his uncle.

Sergei invited Harm to have supper with them since they would be returning to Detroit in the morning. They met him at a kid-friendly restaurant located several blocks from the White House. "Galena has dentist appointment tomorrow afternoon, otherwise we stay longer," Sergei apologized after they arrived. Harm told them that he hadn't been to the dentist since before his trip to Leavenworth. "Didn't you have your teeth looked after while you were in prison?" Galena asked her brother in law.

"That doesn't really count. They only do a basic cleaning unless they find a cavity. But a real cleaning I haven't had since before my life went down the tubes."

After the meal they went for a walk, mostly to give little David a chance to burn off energy. Harm told them he would keep in better contact. He gave them his future address and told them they could contact him at the Chegwidden's. He told them that when he could get permission from his probation officer he would visit them; they could expect a call from Mr. Alexander, his probation officer.

The conversation with Galena stuck in his mind after dropping Jennifer off at her apartment. On the drive back to the Chegwidden house a thought kept coming back, he had gone to the dentist in the morning before his arrest. The dental assistant was new, and in the presence of the dentist, she'd given him a shot to numb his mouth before the procedure. He called Sturgis to have him check into the employment of all the people working at the dentist's office at the time of his arrest. It was the one possibility when he could have been exposed to any possible drug. Sturgis told him look into it. Harm remembered the dental assistant's name because of the California connection. Maria Elena Serra. Sturgis told him it would be a little while because the officers working on the investigation were doing it on their own time. If he wanted it done quickly, he could pay the Stetson Group for their time. Still, Harm was confident the nightmare of the last few years was nearing an end. If this lead didn't pan out, he had the feeling it never would.

The rest of the time before he started working he went through things in storage. He knew he had the same thing to do out in California, but he was not ready to deal with it. Besides, he needed permission to go to California. He decided that visit could wait until he was more emotionally ready. Maybe by then, Mac could go with him. She had not been able to go to the dinner with everyone, her very brief leave was nearly over and she had to return to Baghdad. She was to return to DC in a few weeks. The treaty was to be signed by the government officials.

Harm started clerking at the law firm, he was by far the oldest clerk there, he'd been in the same position before, being an older student at law school. He hoped the investigation into the dentist or his employees would prove his innocence and that he'd be able get his life back, but he knew it was a long shot.

He moved into his apartment the day it was available and the next Saturday took AJ to the park, and did 'boy' things. They both returned AJ to the Roberts' residence very muddy. The look on Harriet's face when she opened the door and asked how in the world the two of them could get that dirty brought back memories of his own mother giving him that look. Bud just told him, "If you have a change of clothing with you, get it and use our bathroom to clean up in."

"Yes sir". He gave Bud a salute that would have done his instructors at Annapolis proud. He then went back to his car and grabbed a small bag. Several minutes later, he finished his shower and was downstairs snacking on some vegetables Harriet had cut for the kids to eat.

"You're welcome stay for supper. We're having chicken tonight; I know you'll eat chicken occasionally." Harriet stated as she was preparing the meal.

"Thanks" Harm answered. "I'll join you tonight. I don't have any plans and the cupboard is a still a little bare so the invitation is greatly appreciated."

"Harm, the one thing good about your being pretty much a vegetarian is AJ eats his vegetables, when he doesn't want to I remind him you eat your vegetables."

"I found out shortly before the trial I need to eat more protein. It's amazing--Mac's metabolism lets her eat whatever she wants without worrying about it. Thanks to being locked up in a place I couldn't get as much running exercise, so I had to keep a closer eye on what I ate which was easier said than done. But to tell you a big secret, I'm glad I'm glad to be chief cook and bottle-washer, and chef again."

Monday morning, before court, Bud received a phone call. It made the rest of his day extremely busy. He called AJ Chegwidden, who spent the day stirring things up all across the metropolitan area. At the police station, the district and federal courthouse as well the new SecNav's office. She'd been nominated after Sheffield had been forced to retire following a severe heart attack.

Tuesday morning, Harm was busily working on a brief due in the afternoon for one of the senior attorneys. Alan Mattoni came into the room with a "cat who ate the canary" look on his face. "You're needed in Mr. Marshall's office" Harm looked apprehensive. Don't worry its good news and that is all you are going to get out of me."

He reached the founder of the firm's office quickly, and with trepidation opened the door. To his surprise, Sturgis and Bud were in there, along with his probation officer Mr. Alexander and two men he did not recognize.

"Harm, please have a seat." Mr. Marshall, a man in his early sixties motioned him towards the available chair.

"I know you know some of these men, and the men you do not know are with the District of Columbia's District attorney's office. They are here in regard to your conviction a couple of years ago."

"Mr. Rabb," the taller of the two DA's began, "new evidence was discovered yesterday and has confirmed you were innocent of all charges brought against you. You've stated, numerous times, and quite vigorously, you had not taken any drugs. The blood work showed differently. We now have proof you were given the cocaine while at the dentist's office, by the dental assistant. She confessed late last night she'd been blackmailed into setting you up. In her statement, she said he bragged to her how he set you up on the both the classified paper charge and he had someone break into your apartment and plant the drugs we found. She gave you cocaine instead of the Novocain for your appointment. Apparently, back in the old days, they used to use cocaine for dental procedures. She has the name and a current address on the jerk. He will be arrested shortly."

The district attorney then himself gave Harm the news he'd been waiting over three years to hear. "We're going to work with the bar association to get you back your license. As of this date you are exonerated, you do not have to report any more to the probation office. Well, as soon as you sign some papers for Mr. Alexander, that is."

Sturgis spoke up. "The paperwork is already on the way Harm, to give you back your rank as well as your pension, since you now would have twenty years in. You are inactive reserves."

"If you do want to return to the Navy, to JAG, come see me." This was from General Creswell who wanted to meet the man who had made the day previous an interesting day to be at JAG.

"We'll leave you and Mr. Marshall to discuss your future here at the firm." With that, all the men left the room except for Alan Mattoni who been told to stay.

"Mr. Rabb, we would like to offer you, as soon as your license is reinstated, a job as an attorney with our firm. Here is the standard package we offer." He handed Harm a paper and he looked at it, still in shock at the dramatic turnaround his life had taken in the just a few minutes.

"I'd like a few minutes to digest everything, sir"

Marshall continued. "Creswell is talking right now with the bar association. It will be at the very least a couple of weeks until your license is renewed, until then, if it's all right with you, we'd like you to continue with your clerking. Once we know the date of reinstatement, we will transfer you in the payroll system to attorney; you'll have your own office.

Alan will tell you after work who framed you. To our knowledge, he hasn't been arrested yet, but the agents expect to any time now.

Harm went back to finish the brief he'd been working on. Understandably, concentration didn't come easily. He was cleared.

He finished the brief and then reread several times what he'd just written. He wanted to make sure he didn't skip over any details in his quite distracted state. The three-year nightmare was almost over.

As soon as the brief was handed in to the senior attorney, he went to the break room and got coffee. After three years of very bad coffee Harm had quickly become addicted to the firm's coffee and it was just one thing on his list as to why he should take the offer. He'd be able to receive his military pension after all; he'd be able to reclaim a lot of his life. He was very curious who had set him up. He had a few ideas. Brumby and Palmer were high on the list. He wouldn't put it past Palmer to have been so 'nice' to him during his time in Leavenworth.

The one thing prison had taught him was patience. He thought back to the disastrous trip to Paraguay. He hadn't been patient with Mac and her intervention that got him into counseling had nearly destroyed her friendship. The admiral had told him at the beginning of his brief foray into the CIA he wasn't a team player. During his time at Marion, Harm realized what the admiral had been trying to say. A year ago, he had written a long letter to AJ thanking him for the kick in the six the lecture had been even if it had taken nearly three years to sink in. It was one of the reasons AJ had met him after his release. AJ had returned to McLean after the birth of a grandson, Alberto Giovanni.

The day seemed to drag for Harm. He knew Alan Mattoni would stay mum as to the identity until close of work. "Harm, let's call it a night, and go out for a celebratory drink. They arrested the mutt."

"Alan, just tell me. Who was it?"

"Not here. I want to tell you, in private. We'll meet everybody at McMurphy's at 1830."

Mattoni Residence

Alexandria Virginia

1745 local

Alan was waiting for him as he drove up, "Jackie won't be home yet, I've got the video set up. You can watch it in the den. If you don't want to go to McMurphy's tonight believe me, everybody will understand."

Alan gave him the remote, to watch a tape of the arrest and subsequent confession of the man who had ruined his life.

He sat there in shock. He never thought, likely no one had thought, their former colleague would stoop so low.

In the den was one of those toys that you punch it and it bounces back. Harm knocked it hard enough it sailed across the room, hitting the desk. He knew he would need to have a strenuous workout to rid him of all the anger he was feeling, but it would wait until that later in the evening. Alan had told him he welcome to go the gym they belonged to, that this sort of anger needed more than just running to burn the tension off. Jackie and Maria, the Mattoni's teenage daughter arrived home from ballet practice. "Maria, get your homework, you can do it while you baby-sit for Bud and Harriet tonight, and Harm will drive you over there." The teen grabbed her homework and went to Harms vehicle. He'd had both cars sold while he was in prison. He'd paid a former neighbor of his parents to drive one of the vehicles cross country. Even paying the gas, meals, hotel bills and airfare home for the college student had been cheaper than buying a decent used vehicle.

"Harm, are you okay with this? You didn't break anything in there, did you?" Alan asked good-naturedly. Alan had purposely chosen that room; there was nothing breakable in the room. He left Harm by himself for the denouement.

Harm shook his head. "No, but I may have to replace Bozo, though". Harm could see the clown was listing; slowly losing air from the small tear from the impact of soft plastic meeting sharp wood.

He dropped Maria off at Bud and Harriet's. Bud waited at the house for Harm and drive with him to the restaurant.

Because Bud was driving, Harm was able to talk to his friend privately and thank him for clearing his name. "I should have found out this information years ago. I'm sorry it took as long as it did for the truth to come out. I really can't believe that he set you up. Just to get you back for the Colonel."

"He couldn't have known Mac and I were barely on speaking terms when I was arrested. It took several visits at Leavenworth to get us on the right path," Harm informed the younger man. "I had plenty of time to rehash what she said when we were in Paraguay. When I was at Marion, the counseling I had to take helped me realize what I'd been through and what she had just been through, and how my jealousy over what I thought was her and Webb getting together contributed to the estrangement. I saw friends comforting each other as 'love' for each other. If I hadn't been so distracted by things, including my arrest and when I was in the brig before my trial for Lauren's murder I would have likely been able to prevent my conviction, so don't blame yourself. I don't blame you. It was almost the perfect crime."

They arrived at the restaurant and found they were the last to arrive. Harm was razzed about how things hadn't changed, but he retorted in self-defense, "This time it's Bud's fault! I was just the passenger."

Everybody was ecstatic Harm had been cleared; he was quickly told that he wouldn't be buying anything that evening.

"The next get together, when you've won your first big case as a civilian lawyer, you can treat," Harriet had told him to the merriment of the group.

Mattoni told him his dishonorable discharge had been changed to honorable. He decided he didn't want to return to the Navy, and besides, thanks to lobbying by Turner, Creswell, and Chegwidden, he was to receive his full pension. He would have had his twenty years in if Brumby hadn't interfered. He had decided to take the firm's offer and stay on. This would keep him in the DC area where he could work on deepening his relationship with Mac. She told him during one of her visits to Leavenworth she was considering leaving active duty when and if she ever remarried and wanted children.

In her visits over the past year and in her letters she had expressed a desire to return to the southwest. She preferred the milder winters of that region of the country, having grown up there, Harm agreed. Harm looked up in the library at the firm the requirements for the bar in both Arizona and California. He knew if things would worked out with Mac they could live in LaJolla, in the house left to him by his mother and stepfather. Currently used as a furnished house for executives who needed short-term housing he knew the house was a great place to live and to grow up in, even if he had not appreciated it when he was younger.

The dance floor was nearby and when the music took a slow turn, he surprised no one at the table when he asked Mac for a dance and she readily accepted. However, they were indeed very surprised at the end of the song when he kissed her deeply. They slipped into their own little world for a moment.

When they returned to the table a few minutes later, AJ gave Harm a paternal stare.

"AJ, I'm not in the Navy anymore. Those rules don't apply to me and Mac anymore. I think one of our problems in the past were the threat of fraternization charges." Harm quietly told his former commanding officer.

"We never crossed those lines, not even the few times we might have wanted to," Mac joined in. "We both had enough dings on our records the hint of fraternization would have finished our careers off especially when Singer was around. She sensed we liked each other and tried her best to..." she trailed off.

"What Mac is trying not to say is we may have come close to fraternization, by the time we could have been accused of it, I was in Marion. The regulations did not apply then."

Two Weeks Later

Washington Navy Yard

Mic Brumby was extradited to the US and was housed in the brig. He was charged with several felonies. Mac knew she needed to confront her former fiancé to find out why he had done this to Harm. She could have found out in court but wanted to talk to him personally. She blisteringly told him that not only had he screwed up Harm's life, he'd screwed up his own children's life. He would not be able to see them because when his wife found out what he had done she had filed for divorce and sole custody. If he was lucky he would see them when they were in their thirties. She had told him his jealousy would do him in, and when it had she cut him completely out of her and their children's life.

Mic's heart was black, this didn't seem to bother him, he really thought his wife would come and bring the children to see him. It would take him five lonely years for him to realize what a mess he'd made out of his life, out of perceived jealousy. When he did, he had a mental breakdown and spent most of the rest of his thirty -five year sentence in the psychiatric wing of the barracks.

November 2006

Church of the Carpenter

Washington DC

"Older brother, you are making this helicopter pilot dizzy, please stop pacing. You've only a few minutes before going out and marrying Sarah." Sergei had to chuckle at how frazzled his brother was. He hadn't been that nervous before marrying Galina. At least, he did not think he had been. On the other hand, he had not known Galina for a over a decade before marrying her. Harm wore a white tuxedo. Since he was no longer in the military, he wanted the color of the uniform. Sturgis, as well as Bud and AJ Roberts were wearing a navy blue suit, as was Sergei. Retired Admiral AJ Chegwidden was to walk Mac down the aisle so he was not in the room.

In a nearby room, Mac was much calmer than her groom was. She had been through this once before after all. When she and Chris Ragle had married, it was in a civil ceremony. This was a full-fledged have three attendants each wedding. Chloe, Galina and Harriet were helping her get her veil straight. Melissa was adorable in a marine green dress made from the same material as Mac's dress. The three older women were wearing navy blue dresses accented with silk red roses. He had a marine green pin. This was Harm and Mac's way of having a military wedding. The one item they regretted not having was the arch ceremony. The General had arranged for them to have one as Mac was still active duty military.

In less than an hour, they were married. Matthew Turner, Sturgis' minister father performed the ceremony. He put off retiring until the ceremony so he could officiate. Attending the ceremony were several of Harm's co-workers from the firm. He'd had to wait an very long six weeks before getting the official go-ahead. He was enjoying his cases and the senior partner had informed him the day before their office in southern California would have an opening in about a year when the senior attorney there retired. He knew Harm expressed an interest in returning to the region. This would work out perfectly. By then, Mac would have her twenty years in, and if Harm had his wish, she'd be pregnant by then. The lease on the Burnett house would be up about then so they would have a place to call home.

December 23 2007

LaJolla, California

Rabb house

"Bud and Harriet and the kids will be here in about an hour, they just called from the airport. This ought to be an interesting visit since her parents will be along." Harm told his wife, who was in the kitchen fixing a bottle for their two-month old daughter, Patricia Deanna.

"Harm, Lydia Sims wanted you to be her son in law, not Bud. I have the feeling after she sees this house she might pull off the same stunts she did right before they got married. I know, she is along to help Harriet with baby Mayzie, but she gets on my nerves. Harriet definitely takes after her father."

Sergei and David came into the kitchen from the backyard. They had been on the beach enjoying the California sunshine. "Yesterday build snow man, today build sand castle," David told his aunt and uncle. California is sure crazy." Because of his parent's accent's David's pronunciation of the state sounded suspiciously like the governors. Harm tried to correct David but he would not change.

The Roberts clan soon arrived. As Mac had predicted, Lydia Sims had not changed one iota. She kept looking at Harriet as if she was somehow disappointed in her. "This could have been yours Harriet." Harm overheard her mother whisper. He decided to quash her unabashed dislike for her son in law, even after nearly a decade and five children.

"Bud, Harriet, you know this place is one of the things I really missed while I was in Leavenworth I may have not spent much time here since the Academy. There was many a time I mentally escaped here during Leavenworth and Marion. Florida was almost worse since the weather reminded me so much of here."

Mrs. Sims couldn't help but hear what he said.

"You were in prison? For what?" Mrs. Sims was shocked and appalled; it was clear on her face that her high opinion of Harm had taken a major nosedive.

"Drugs," Harm told her matter-of-factly.

Mrs. Sims face showed her opinion had dropped even lower.

"You were framed," Bud, reminded him, not knowing Harm was intentionally making himself look bad.

"Yes, but with everything that happened in the year before my arrest, I did not make a very convincing innocent person. I would have convicted the screw up I was back then if I had been prosecuting. I screwed up on little things several times. My arrest and my behavior in the brig while waiting for my trial to begin, and after I was cleared in Singer's killing I did not handle my resignation well.

I know I said some hurtful things to Mac while we were in Paraguay. I could have called and talked with you and Harriet while I was with the CIA, but I acted like a spoiled brat. Right before I came back the admiral chewed my six. He told me to stop acting like Peter Pan and to grow up. All in all I was not exactly my best for that whole year. I had just gotten things back on somewhat of an even keel professionally and personally when I was arrested and you all know the rest. The next three years in Club Fed."

"Things worked out in the end, you were exonerated, we finally got together, as we were meant to, even if it took us nearly a decade longer than it should have." Mac had sat down next to Harm during his talk with Lydia Sims. She leaned over and kissed him. "Harriet, you and Bud did not waste the years we did. You were lucky to find the right person and you stuck with him through the hard times, losing Sarah, Bud's leg and the aftermath of that. Harm and I are both envious of that, and frankly, we look up to you to as role models." Roland Sims, Harriet's father, gave Lydia a look, one that told the adults what Mac had said the others had known for years. The right people were finally together.

"I'm glad we finally got together, even if it was years later than it should have been." Harm bent over and kissed his wife.

It was the first in lifetime of wonderful Christmases for Harm, Mac, and their extended family.

They lived happily ever after, eventually becoming in-laws when Jimmy and Patty tied the knot after both graduated from the academy.


End file.
